


Gus

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Domestic Fluff, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Hay un par de ojos, que aún no se terminan de cerrar, ni se quieren dormir.





	Gus

**Author's Note:**

> Día 22 - +A Parenting

—Nos está viendo...

—No, no lo hace, ya se está quedando dormido—la voz de Brian se apagaba contra los besos que repartía en la espalda del rubio en su cama.

—Pero aún no está completamente dormido.

—Fue un error poner esa cosa en ese lugar—se quejó Kinney.

—Es tú hijo.

—Medianamente, es el hijo de Lindsay.

—Tú pediste tenerlo más tiempo aquí—replicó Justin.

—Porque a cierto niño le gusta jugar a la casita—Brian se puso de pie, y cargó con ambas manos la pequeña pero hermosa cuna, en la que estaba un pequeño bebé, que daba algunos bostezos, abrazando un pequeño oso.

Con ella en mano, avanzó hasta la sala, y lo dejó allí, apagando la mayoría de las luces, dejando solo la tenue encendida del mini bar, antes de volver a la cama.

—¿Contento? Desde allí no podrá vernos.

—¿Y si hacemos mucho ruido? —preguntó como queja, mirando de reojo a través de los paneles de cristal borros, que separaban la zona de la “habitación” del resto del lujoso apartamento.

—Entonces... sé silencioso—pronunció poniéndose sobre él, poniéndole una mano sobre la boca, haciendo que su erección sobre la ropa interior se frotara contra la del chico. —O puedes bajar y usarla para mantenerla ocupada—ofreció destapándola, girando en la cama.

Justin subió por su cuerpo, y con una sonrisilla traviesa le bajó el bóxer, hundiéndose en su entrepierna.

Brian echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y rogó a todos los dioses porque a Gus no se le fuera a ocurrir llorar.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas. todo es bien recibido.


End file.
